The Mckenna Erasure
The Mckenna Erasure is the eighth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on December 3, 2019. Synopsis Doug tries to save a target. Edwards and Haynes are hunted. Soyun goes undercover. Plot Doug Must Become Vincent Doug comes to in the aftermath of the explosion at Marcus Sachs' house. Sachs is still alive on the floor, but his wife is badly injured. Just as Doug attempts to help, an asset named Vincent crashes through the door, engaging Doug in a brutal fistfight. Samantha enters the fray as Sachs gets shot in the crossfire, then Doug continues his fight with Vincent before getting the upper hand and shooting Vincent dead. In the aftermath of the fight, Sachs and his wife are both dead, and Samantha and Doug realize that they could fake Doug's identity to pass him off as Vincent and code in that the target is down, as well as Doug. After the fight at the Sachs' house, Samantha tells Doug she needs to go back to Treadstone to try to gain information about what's going on. Before she goes back, she takes Doug to Vincent's apartment in Washington DC. Now Doug must become Vincent. Edwards Draws the Line As CIA forces close in on Edwards and Haynes, Haynes tells Edwards he needs to give Haynes up and finish this mission on his own. Meanwhile, Levine watches over the mission that's meant to take down Edwards and Haynes, in spite of Becker's objections. Followed by the CIA, Edwards and Haynes drive down an abandoned highway, then suddenly they swerve off the road into the adjacent fields. When the CIA team recover a visual on the car, there's only one man inside. As they hasten to regain a visual on Haynes, Becker is surprised to get a call from none other than Matt Edwards. Edwards tells Becker and Levine that he wants to come in, and that Haynes is in hiding with Edwards' AR-15. When Levine and Becker agree to bring Edwards in, Haynes emerges from the woods, hands in the air. As the team brings Edwards in, another group of agents takes Haynes off the side, perhaps to do away with this malfunctioning former asset. Edwards finds himself at a debriefing room in the CIA Headquarters. He and Becker have a showdown about the handling of the Haynes situation and the ethical grey areas they've found themselves in as a result of the Treadstone cover-up. Their friendship and professional relationship is at a crossroads. Back at his computer, Edwards tries to dig deeper on Carol just as his account in frozen, and Levine orders his subordinates to start surveilling Edwards immediately. Tara, Meet Petra In Moscow, Tara gains access to Nolan's hacking headquarters. Tara presses Nolan for answers about Treadstone, and he tells her that there's a connection between Blackbriar and Treadstone, both programs created to enhance soldiers. Then Tara tells Nolan she needs to know everything she can about Yuri Leniov, and Nolan gets his hackers to work… When Nolan's hackers turn up information that Yuri once worked on a program called "Cicada," Tara recalls something that General Kwon said to her in The Cicada Protocol about the "cicadas waking up." Unfortunately, further information on the Cicada Program is analog, meaning it's in a restricted room in the Russian State Military Archive (RSMA). With Nolan and his team supplying faked credentials, Tara walks right into the front of the RSMA. She makes her way to the restricted access room and uploads images about the Cicada program to Nolan. Nolan's team cross-references Cicada names with those in the Stiletto program, leading them to none other than Petra, and an address for her husband in the Russian countryside. Tara has a new lead. Tara puts a call in to Edwards for the first time in a long time – they are both getting closer to the truth. Edwards is closing in on an organization called the Fair Trade Fellows Board, which lists both Yuri Leniov and Senator Eamon Wray on its Board of Advisors. For her part, Tara has just reached her new lead, and she hangs up the phone as Petra opens the door to her farmhouse and invites her in, smiles on her face, pistol hidden behind her back… Soyun Goes Clubbing She makes her way to the VIP area where she sparks a conversation with none other than Yuri Leniov, who is there to meet with Colonel Shin. She leaves the listening device next to Yuri and overhears them discussing the transaction of the funds to buy the launch codes in Berlin, which were taken from Tara. Then, she hears something that shakes her to the core – her husband, Dae, is the man they've chosen to take the fall, and Soyun herself is their cicada. This new information means that there is less time that she thinks to stop the missile transfer and save her husband, and Soyun attacks in full force. A brutal fight ensues in the middle of the VIP section and now we finally see the full fury of Soyun's physical abilities. Shin barely escapes before Soyun runs off into the night. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes Media Gallery Category:Treadstone Episodes